Grand Theft Auto: Streets of Blood
by Gnasher
Summary: A cerebral psychotic takes out his rage and exacts his revenge on the unforgiving state of San Andreas.


-

**Grand Theft Auto: Streets of Blood**

-

Prologue

-  
The cross hairs of a sniper rifle were locked on the head of a man wearing a black tank top and dark gray khaki pants. The man had no idea what fate holds for him, for this man was a big drug dealer in the Glen Park area, and was traced by the LSPD for months- until now. Police evidence suggested the man had been undergoing drug transactions under the canopy of the bridge shadowing the Glen Park pond for months. This man is not alone however, as he is (and always will be) a Ballas gang member- one of the biggest gangs in Los Santos.

The man behind the cross hairs of the sniper rifle sat crouched atop the Lavenderia, south of Glen Park. This man's name was Alexander 'Alex' Crivello; a man on the edge, and a man with a chip on his shoulder the size of Mount Rushmore. He had been ordered to wait until the drug transaction was complete before killing the perp. Upon the death of the dealer, the SWAT team would establish a perimeter around Glen Park to make sure no Balla gang members would attempt to gather the drugs and cash. Alex had other plans, however...

The cross hairs of the rifle had shifted sideways to the head of a prostitute looking for drugs in exchange for sex. Alex pulled the trigger, and a loud shot rang out, alerting the dealer. The whore's skull exploded in a shower of skull fragments and brain matter, covering the dealer in blood and gore. She fell into the arms of the dealer, nearly giving him a heart attack.

The SWAT captain waiting behind a nearby dumpster (to the west of Glen Park in an alley) had wondered what Crivello was doing. He had violated his orders.

"Crivello? What the hell are you doing? You had strict orders to bring down the dealer only, not any innocents!"

"I missed.", Alex replied, reloading the rifle.

The SWAT captain knew Alex was an excellent marksman...he had not missed. Something wasn't right. Had Alex snapped?

"Never mind.", said the captain, "Just kill that fucking dealer! We'll talk about this back at headquarters."

Alex took off the earpiece. He stood up, dropped the earpiece and crushed it under his boot. He wasn't going back to headquarters. He lowered his rifle.

Before long, the SWAT perimeter had come out of hiding. Several SWAT members tackled the dealer to the grass. They beat and kicked him before hauling him to his feet. His nose bled freely, and his ribs had been broken. Nevertheless, the members handcuffed him before dragging him to a nearby SWAT van on his knees.

The captain tried to reach Alex to chew him out for his failed mission, but all he got was static. The captain pulled off his head set and slammed it to the concrete.

"That's the last fucking straw! Wait'll that asshole gets back to the headquarters! He'll get a big, fat: "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Alex, not hearing the captain shouting various obscenities, raised the rifle and locked onto his head. He waited for him to stand still.

"How much lead does it take to drop an armored SWAT captain? Let's find out!"

Another shot rang out and the captain's headwear (as well as his head) burst all over the pavement. He fell onto his knees before falling onto his side. A pool of blood slowly formed around his head and the chunks of brain matter scattered around the corpse. Alex couldn't help but produce a sinister smile at his heinous crime.

Alex answered his previous question, "Two-and-a-half inches.", before alerting the onlookers with loud laughter. He aimed the rifle at innocent civilians gathering around the captain's corpse. The SWAT team had no time to hold them back, they had to take Alex in, or take Alex out!

"We gotta hurry!", a SWAT member motioned to the team to follow him, "We gotta take down that bastard before more innocents are caught in the crossfire!"

"I always knew something was wrong with that sick fucker.", replied a fellow SWAT member, following his buddy,"The captain wouldn't listen- said he was too good a shot...now look what's happened!"

While the SWAT members advanced cautiously, Alex had his way with some civilians. He wasn't going down without taking a few sacrifices with him. Alex lowered the cross hairs from the head to the stomach of a pregnant woman. He opened fire. The woman died instantly, losing all signs of life as she collapsed to the grass, her lavender dress ruined with blood.

The green grass absorbed the crimson liquid as it entered the grass' roots. The grass was, in the least, a cushion to the poor woman. Her husband fell to his knees in sorrow before stroking her long, brunette hair. He began pulling out his own.

"Sweetheart? Don't leave me...you're all I have...sweetheart?"

The husband stood up to his feet, looking at the sky in distress.

"WHYYYYY!", the husband screamed, falling onto his knees, tears flowing like waterfalls at the Visage,"You were...no...it-it-it...c-c-can't...no...no..."

After a few minutes of silence, the husband got back up angrily. His American dream was shattered with a single bullet. The fuming husband picked up the fallen captain's MP5 submachine gun before charging to his early grave. The nearby SWAT member restrained the man for his own good.

"Civilian, we'll handle the situation-"

The man struggled,"Get the fuck off me! I'll get that motherfucker! I'll get HIM!"

"Ci-civilian, I'm restraining you for your own safety."

Alex scanned his surroundings. He had everyone at bay. Single SWAT members hid behind numerous palm trees, fearing Alex's pin-point accuracy. Their MP5s were accurate, but nowhere near as accurate and dangerous as a sniper rifle...especially one held by a cerebral madman. Alex knew what he was doing.

"Had enough, fuckers?", Alex shouted, showing his true colors,"-or do I have to add another stiff to the body count?"

Alex set his cross hairs on the man the SWAT member was trying to restrain. The man flailed and rolled until the SWAT member rolled over his back onto the grass, handcuffs hanging off one of the man's arms. The man zigzagged across the grass in a fury before walking right into a bullet in the lung. The man's speed combined with the force of the bullet caused him to rapidly rotate 90 degrees before landing hard onto the sidewalk.

"I think I just did.", Alex mocked, reloading the rifle.

The wounded husband coughed and sputtered, blood following the words that left his mouth,"F-f-f-fuck..." He rolled onto his back, his wound absorbing the dull orange glow of the sun through the smog.

Alex grinned with content, and he once again set his cross hairs on another unfortunate victim; the SWAT member who had tried to restrain the fallen husband.

"Damn. I told him it was for his own FUCKING safety...now look at him!"

The SWAT looked right into the glimpse of madness in Alex's eyes...he knew he was next. He dived out of the way as the shot rang out and the bullet embedded itself in the grass, sending chunks of dirt flying.

"Son-of-a-bitch!", spat the SWAT member,"Team, we need back-up!"

Somebody heard the shots. Soon, several sirens were heard as LSPD police officers rolled onto the bridge. It was going to be a looong night...


End file.
